oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale I - Growing Pains
Details Walkthrough Gathering Info To start the quest you must first talk to Martin the Master Gardener in the Draynor village square. You can then choose any of the gardeners near the farming patches (allotments, bushes, hops, trees, etc.) around RuneScape. You need to talk to five of them. Ask if they are a members of the Group of Advanced Gardeners. If you ask more than five, the additional ones will be unresponsive to the issue of crop failure. Also, if there is anything growing in the patch they are next to, there will be no option to ask about the G.A.G. The easiest patches to reach are: :* bush patch south of Varrock, next to the Champion's Guild :* tree patch west of Lumbridge * :* hops patch north of Lumbridge (east of the river) :* (Elstan) allotment patch south of Falador (via Explorer's ring 3) :* tree patch in north Falador * :* bush patch north of Rimmington :* (Frizzy Skernip) spirit tree patch next to the bar in Port Sarim :* (Garth) spirit tree patch in Brimhaven :* (Praistan Ebola) fruit tree patch in Brimhaven :* hops patch on Entrana :* allotment patch north west of Port Phasmatys (possible after Priest in Peril, easy after Ghosts Ahoy with the Ectophial) :* fruit tree patch east of Catherby :* allotment patch north of Catherby :* allotment patch north of Ardougne :* hops patch north of Seer's Village *Note: Tree patch farmers can be used, just make sure no existing trees are in the patch or otherwise growing. All of them say the same thing: they've been having trouble with poor crops. They all have different explanations of what's wrong. However, the fifth one you ask will suggest the fairies are the common root of the other reasons. Go back to Draynor and talk to Martin again. After telling him about the different ideas, use your Dramen Staff or Lunar Staff and go to Zanaris. Trouble in Zanaris Head to the Fairy Queen's chamber. It's just south of where you enter the city, in the room with the Slayer master. However, something's wrong. The queen herself is missing, and instead, someone called the Fairy Godfather is here instead. He'll tell you that the queen has fallen to some sort of illness. She's under the care of Fairy Nuff. To find the queen, head west and go to her room (north of the bank). Talk to Fairy Nuff, and she'll tell you the details of the queen's illness and give you a symptoms list to take to a wizard named Zandar Horfyre. Investigating the Illness Walk or teleport to Falador, and from there head west and enter the Dark Wizards' Tower. The Dark Wizards are aggressive to players twice their level and lower, so players under level 47 should come prepared with food or turn on Protect from Magic. Head up to the top floor, and talk to Zandar. Combat with the Dark Wizards will interrupt your conversation, so turn off Auto Retaliate. He'll take the symptom list and then suggest you talk to Malignius Mortifer. NOTE: It is very important that you do not exit the conversation or log out whilst speaking to Zandar. If you do, you will have to go to Zanaris to get another symptoms list! He can be found east of the Crafting Guild and directly south of Falador, along with four elemental wizards. Talk to him, and he'll tell you he could probably help but wants something from you first. He wants a skull from a grave near Draynor manor. Note that no other skull will work as Malignius will not be fooled. Go to the manor and around to the back (north side, inside the fence). Dig up the grave there. If you need a spade, there's one that respawns in the manor. If you have given a spade to a Tool Leprechaun, theres a farming patch near the graves where you can collect it. Magic Secateurs Once you have the skull, go back to Malignius and give it to him. He'll tell you that the queen's problem has to do with a creature called a Tanglefoot. To kill it, you need to enchant a pair of secateurs to turn them into magic secateurs. To do this, Malignius will tell you to get three or four items. These are different for everyone, so you cannot just get any combination of the following items. You must get the items assigned to you. The requested items may include items from the list below. Warning: Ghasts in Mort Myre swamp will rot any food you carry. If one of the required items is edible, there is a chance that you may lose it. Pack multiple food items to decrease the chance that an attack will rot the one you need to complete the quest. *Avantoe(clean) (see Herblore) *Baby blue dragon scales (blue dragon lair in Taverley dungeon) *Baby dragon bones (kill any baby dragon) *Blue dragon scale (see Herblore) *Grapes (respawn in Cooking Guild and the V.T.A.M./Phoenix Gang Lair or dropped by Guards and Goblins, or stolen from wine stalls) *Raw Cave eel (see Fishing) *Charcoal (search the specimen trays in the digsite or buy in Tai Bwo Wannai Village or Shilo Village) *Crushed gemstone (from failing to cut an opal, jade, or red topaz, or smashing one with a hammer the [[27 January] 2009 update]) *Edible seaweed (from Fishing Trawler or from killing rock crabs or rock lobsters) *Fat snail (from the purple snails with pointy shells in Mort Myre) *Irit leaf (see Herblore) *Jangerberries (you can grow them with Farming or find them west of Yanille,)(Bring more than one as they may be turned into Rotten food by the Ghasts in Mort Myre) *Jogre bones (kill any jogre) *King worms (from the swamp near the Grand Tree in the Gnome Stronghold or in Taverley; collect multiple as swamp ghasts can rot it. ) *Lime (buy from Heckel Frunch in the Grand Tree) *Mort Myre Fungi (use your silver sickle (b) near the logs in Mort Myre) *Mort Myre pear (use your silver sickle (b) near the bushes in Mort Myre) *Mort myre stem (use your silver sickle (b) near the downed branches in Mort Myre) *Nature talisman *Potato cactus (see Herblore) *Proboscis (see Tai-Bwo Wannai Cleanup) *Raw cave eel *Red spider's eggs (see Herblore) *Red vine worms (dug up in McGrubbor's Wood west of Seers' Village) *Slimy eel (see Fishing) *clean Snapdragon (see Herblore) *Snape grass (see Herblore) *Supercompost (see Farming, it doesn't seem to work with just 3 supercompost) *Uncut diamond *Uncut ruby *Unopened oyster (dropped by rock crabs, or see Fishing) *Volencia moss (near the mining site in Karamja. See also: Jungle Potion Note: Must have gotten to the part in jungle potion where you need to obtain Volencia moss ''') *White berries If you are told to bring a herb (irit for example), make sure it is a clean version. If you are not a high enough Herblore level to clean your herb, there is the herb-cleaner in Nardah who will clean it for a mere 200 gp. An alternative to this is to buy its clean version on the Grand Exchange. When you are finally ready, grab the 3 items Malignius told you to get, your Amulet of Ghostspeak, secateurs, and (if desired) Silver sickle(b) and Druid pouch, and go to the Mort Myre Swamp. Walk south until you find the Grotto Tree and talk to the Nature Spirit. He will bless your secateurs, at which point they will glow green. Killing the Tanglefoot Head back to Zanaris. To get to Zanaris quickly you can teleport to falador, talk to Zandar Horfyre, tell him you think you will stay a bit (so he teleports you into lumbridge swamp) then go into the shed with your dramen staff equipped. Bring your armour and food. The Magic Secateurs are 1 handed, so a shield is recommended. Head south-east from the bank to the mysterious ruins of the Cosmic altar. (You can take a shortcut if your Agility is 46, and a better one if it's 66.) At one side of the room is an opening you can climb through. The Gatekeeper will tell you that he has been given orders to let you through and that you may pass. Inside will be a bunch of Baby tanglefeet, and at the end of the tunnel will be a large level 111 Tanglefoot, in a chamber. Approach it. Note: if you have Protect from Melee, this is an excellent time to use it. A hit and run strategy works well for lower levelled players, or if you don't have good armour, a good strategy is to run in circles around him and hit him. He can hit upwards of 100 in one hit, so be careful. Note: when moving tanglefoot seems to do less damage. He is slow and has a small movement range, so it is easy to kill him without taking a single blow this way. Wield your magic secateurs to kill it. '''Make sure you are wielding them or you will not attack! Grab the Queen's secateurs that the tanglefoot drops. Head back to the Fairy Godfather, and give them to him to finish the quest. Rewards *2 Quest Points *Magic secateurs (increases Farming-yields by 10% when harvesting allotments, herbs and hops) *3,500 experience *2,000 experience *1,000 experience SPECIAL NOTE: Some other sites may tell you that you get a reward if you wait for Martin the Master Farmer in Draynor to grow his crops. THIS IS NOT TRUE (even though Martin said that he would). It is advised however at this point that you talk to him about the quest to get him to plant his crops. About 5 minutes after that, you will be able to start Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. Music unlocked *None Required for Completing *Back to my Roots See also *Lost City *Nature Spirit *Fairytale II - Cure a Queen Trivia * This quest is referred to with several different names: ** 'Fairytale I - Growing Pains' in the Quest Journal control panel. ** 'Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry. ** 'A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains' in the Knowledge Base. * During the quest, when talking to the Fairy Godfather, he speaks like, and resembles, Marlon Brando's character from the movie The Godfather. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "My travels in Zanaris led me to a fight with a tanglefoot! I finished it off with ease and returned to the Fairy Godfather for my reward." * Fairy Nuff's name is a play on words, since it sounds like Fair Enough. * The Tanglefoot's lair doesn't have background music. * While speaking to the fifth gardener, your player says "I'm an adventurer, not a weather controller!", which may be a reference to ''Star Trek ''(where in several episodes, Dr. McCoy will say a line such as "I'm a doctor, not a bricklayer!") * After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So I defeated the tanglefoot and returned the Fairy Queen's Enchanted Secateurs to the Fairy Godfather." to which she replies, "These fairies seem to be well versed in the powers of nature." * This quest is a very good way to start the Farming skill, because the experiance boosts you to level 17. Fairy Tale Part I Category:Fairy Tale quest series